Unvoice
by Shitsuki Chan
Summary: El malhumor puede hacerte pasar por malos momentos. Zero lo comprobó, aunque... de una mejor forma. TwoShot, Rated MA, Lemmon. ZeroXYori.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Sip, ese "Two-shot" está demasiado corto para mi gusto, la verdad me levanté temprano ayer y empecé a escribirlo con curiosidad de tener otra historia Rated MA. **

**Sin más, muchas gracias por leer a esta pareja, que se ha convertido en mi favorita en cuanto a escritura se refiere.**

**S.C**

* * *

_**"Hay mucho dolor y no sé como ignorarlo"**_

* * *

**I**

**E**l joven cazador miraba a la ventana esperando cualquier señal de vida distinta fuera de la ventana. Sus ojos violeta estaban perdidos, tal vez pensando de vez en cuando en Yuuki, en qué estaría haciendo lejos de él. Y maldecía, no sabía muy bien el porqué, pero su ansiedad aumentaba cada vez que la imaginaba con Kaname.

Y apretaba sus manos.

-Kiryuu-san.

Una vocecilla lo sacó de sus pensamientos destructores. Giró hacia la puerta de entrada de su habitación, en ella, y con un aspecto que, en un pensamiento fugaz por supuesto, le pareció adorable, estaba Sayori Wakaba, su copañera de clases.

-Wakaba.

-El director Cross me pidió que viniera aquí para ayudarte con las materias en las que fallabas.

Ella se removió tímida, no había entrado nunca a la habitación de un hombre, y la imagen de Zero dándole la espalda a la ventana con la cara medianamente ladeada le hacía sonrojar de inmediato.

Él frunció los labios, qué molesto le resultaba eso, ser guardián, según el director, bajaba sus calificaciones del cien que necesitaba que tuviera siempre. Como si un ochenta no fuera suficiente.

-Vete...-escupió ácidamente el cazador, ella le sonrió suavemente y entró más a la habitación. El día era fresco y cálido, el verano se iba a cada minuto que corría, y el peliblanco aún delineaba la distancia con la mirada, ignorando a la chica que ahora se había parado junto a él.

-Kiryuu-san...-dijo ella calmadamente-Por favor, sólo intentemos esto.

El la miró desinteresadamente, qué ganaba con ello.

-No hace falta.

El se levantó, con desgane, ignorándola, en serio no tenía ganas de seguir con esa tontería.

Ella le tomó del brazo.

-Lo siento Kiryuu-san, no puedo dejarte salir hasta que no entiendas bioquímica correctamente.

_¿Siempre es tan psicorrígida?. _Kiryuu siguió su camino.

-Kiryuu-san...-alcanzó a gritar la chica.

-¿Estudiaremos en la cama acaso?- Se ladeó aún con desinterés hacia ella, ella pareció entenderlo de inmediato.

Miró al techo, porqué tenían que hacerle esto a él. En serio, no había necesidad. Pero no tenía ganas de pelear, así que suspiró y se hechó para atrás. La miró fijamente, ahora que lo notaba, ella era un poco menos baja que Yuuki, y hasta podía decirse que era bonita.

Sayori se sintió pequeña. No solo por la forma penetrante en que la veía, si no porque los sentimientos de una pobre chica humana florecían frente a alguien como él sin siquiera verlo.

Él siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca, que era amplia, llena de libros y tenía un pasadizo directo a la habitación del director Cross. Se echó desganado frente al escritorio, ella pareció flaquear ante el fuerte aburrimiento y desinterés de él, de hecho, sus capacidades de coordinación estaban fallando frente a alguien de su talla.

-Bi-bien...-ella se sentó junto a ella, y sacó una agenda de apuntes de un bolso que había traído junto con ella. Los apuntes iban y venían, y ella no paraba de hablar.

_¿Porqué no se calla de una vez?_, él en serio no estaba de humor, ya estaba oscureciendo y su apetito no toleraba grandes cambios horarios.

Ni si quiera le prestaba atención, solamente veía mover sus labios, y tenía hambre. Factores como estos sólo hacían que él se malumorara aún más.

Cállate de una vez, niña.

De repente, y casi como acostumbraba siempre, atrevidamente tomó el la muñeca de ella, levantándola del lugar de donde estaban.

-Zero-san...-ella lucía asustada, como un _pequeño corderito._

Y él, impaciente, con hambre, con ira y con toda una bola de sentimientos por Yuuki en su cabeza.

-Soy amable...-dijo él, sus ojos se empezaban a oscurecer por el hambre fuerte que empezaba a sentir-Pero créeme que tolerarte no es fácil.

-¿U...Uh?.

Él la soltó con brusquedad, ella quedó en silencio.

-Sólo...cállate.

-Pero...

Él no pudo aguantarlo más, le tapó la boca con la mano, y su aspecto fiero asustó por segundos a la amable Wakaba. Él lo supo, asustada estaba callada.

Sonrió, no una sonrisa cálida, ni mucho menos humana, era una sonrisa filosa y repentina, como de cristal que demostraban sus blancos colmillos. Ella empezó a temblar, por temor, de veras que el aura de Zero no le daba una buena impresión.

-Así...-sus instintos de vampiro empezaron a colmarlo de visiones, ella le pareció tan dispuesta, tan suave y pertinente para escupir las asquerosas píldoras artificiales que dio un paso cerca a ella. Su cuello latente demostraban su vida intermitente y efimera, él la deseaba, a ese elixir que se le había negado durante cierto tiempo.

Sayori cerró los ojos con fuerza, Zero pareció acercarse con más lentitud, y ella sintió chocar su aliento sobre su cuello. Aún temblaba de terror. Se quebraba tan solo sentirlo cerca a ella, y él podía percibirlo.

En realidad, no sintió si clavó sus colmillos en el cuello, ella tenía la vista perdida por el temor repentino que le había inculcado el chico.

Zero estaba realmente mal, Cross no estaba para ayudarlo, su sed de una sangre aceptable se había prolongado por demasíado tiempo, y estaba drenando poco a poco a la joven chica.

-Zero-k-kun...-Yori, quien obviamente estaba mareada por los sucesos, perdía la vista y hasta el sentido por momentos.

Él se asustó en cuanto escuchó su nombre, y se separó de ella como si de veneno se tratara. Yori se empezaba a deslizar sobre la pared, estaba muy débil por el descontrol de Zero.

-Wakaba...-él le miró, su lado humano llegó a él como si de un golpe de suerte se tratase. Su mirada se desesperó, se había pasado, maldición.

Trató levantarla en brazos. Una escena que seguramente sólo imaginaba con Yuuki, de repente estaba pasando con alguien a quien, se podía decir, irrelevante para él.

La respiración del peliblanco era tan irregular que se sorprendió a sí mismo, maldecía cuantas veces se le vinieran a la mente por dejarse llevar por su asqueroso lado vampiro.

Dio una patada a la puerta que conducía a la habitación del director Cross, una amplia cama con las sabanas blancas, y el atardecer azul pintado en el gran ventanal al espaldar de esta. La recostó ahí, calmado, pero no realmente calmado. Ella lucía frágil, como una pluma o la brisa misma, su piel blanca era un color pálido mortuorio que él no veía bien, su malhumor le había llevado a bordes tan absurdos como estos.

_Cállate, _su mente repetía una a una las cosas que había pensado con anterioridad, mierda, no era bueno, de hecho, era tan mala persona como cualquiera de los de la clase nocturna.

Se sentó junto a ella, dormitaba con el ceño fruncido, algunas veces moviéndose, su condición no era la mejor, pero parecía estar recobrando los colores en sus mejillas poco a poco. Él respiraba silenciosamente, cuidadosamente, no sabía qué diría o qué no diría en cuanto ella despertara. Si verle la cara a Cross cuando llegara, o si matarse por su estupidez, definitivamente no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo.

De repente ella se empezó a mover, como patadas de un letargo parecido a una pesadilla. Él pareció asustarse, tal vez era su final. No sabía.

Pero ella extendió su mano hacia la de él.

-Zero-kun...-no sabía porqué le había cambiado el "san", pero él pareció aliviarse, no importaba si le molestaba que le dijesen así.

-Wakaba.

Ella parecía estar despertándose, la luna ya estaba redonda y blanca puesta en el cielo. Zero se acercó para comprobarlo, Yori aún no podía levantarse, persistía su fuerte mareo.

Pero ella se sentó, suave, con la delicadeza que le caracterizaba como mujer. Y quedó ahí, tan cerca de él, que pudo sentir inconscientemente el aliento entre cortado del hombre en su cuello de nuevo.

-Kiryuu-san-musitó de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, buscando los ojos violetas de él. Sus ojos se movían con desesperación, y parecían empezar a cristalizarce por momentos.

-Wakaba...Yo-el tragó fuerte, y la volvió a tomar con fuerza de la muñeca antes de que ella diera un grito al cielo.

_Maldición, sólo cállate._

Zero apretó con fuerza los labios en cuanto la besó, ella abrió los ojos de par en par, dejando de moverse por momentos, intentó calmar la situación con un beso, qué inteligente, pero eso demostraba su desesperación absoluta por el gordo momento por el que estaba pasando. Aún así cerró los ojos, nunca se había imaginado haciendo eso, mover los labios suavemente mientras sentía la respiración entre cortada de ella, que por supuesto, estaba casi al borde del llanto, sentir sus labios era un raro sentimiento, nunca había besado con esa convicción antes, sus labios eran pequeños, interesantemente eran intrépidos, e intentaban buscar en él algo más.

Sayori aún estaba débil, su cuerpo se iba hacia atrás a cada arcada que daba el cuerpo atlético del cazador. Pero se dejaba llevar por el extraño beso que se estaban dando. El miedo se fue, ya no estaba, pero seguía débil. Su espalda tocó la cama de nuevo, y él continuaba tenso, besándola sí, pero tenso.

Hasta que se separó.

Aún conservaba los ojos de ese raro color que tanto le atemorizó, pero esta vez lo vio con naturalidad, ella ya lo sabía...esa historia de que era un vampiro y todo eso, pero nunca sintió la curiosidad de saber el porqué la mordería a ella.

-Sa...yori-la voz de él sonaba impresionada, él lucía tranquilo y franco, aunque su voz no concordaba con ello.

La chica pareció estudiar cuidadosamente sus palabras, como escogiéndolas para no dar pistas sobre la alocada atracción que sentía hacia él desde la primera vez que lo vio.

-No importa Zero-san...-dijo ella intentando mover las piernas-Sé que debes pasar tiempos difíciles sin Yuuki-chan.

Zero la miró, el semblante de ella parecía haber cambiado, con un extraño aire doloroso que repentinamente lo caracterizó, era como cuando pensaba en Kaname y Yuuki.

No es que se tuvieran lástima ambos, pero aunque eran tan diferentes. Ambos estaban igual de quebrados que una porcelana pisoteada.

Y él la volvió a besar, inseguro, por supuesto, porque esto no era nada su estilo. Pero sólo quería olvidarla, porque a ambos les dolía ver a la persona que querían con otra, o en la caso de Yori, sufriendo por otra persona.


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVERTENCIA:**  
**Capítulo sugerente, abstenerse si no crees poder leer cosas así. **  
**Los personajes no son de mi autoría, pero el tema sí, no plagiar sin algún permiso mío.**

* * *

_**"**__Te amo más que a mi propia piel"_

_****__Frida Kahlo_

* * *

**II**

-Maldición Sayori...-dijo él mientras volvía a besarla, el sabor a su sangre le deleitaba el paladar como si se tratase de miel.

Ella gemía mientras él la besaba con tal pasión, las sábanas revolviéndose en su espalda. Y él no podía desabrochar un simple abrigo.

-Zero-kun...-susurró ella en cuanto él se levantó a quitar su abrigo.

-Calla-dijo él cortantemente, no era de su agrado que aquel sentimiento que tenía se esfumara así nada más.

La volvió a besar, mientras revolvía sus cabellos dorados a su gusto, y mientras unía su marcada pelvis con la de ella. La chica sólo le seguía el paso, permitía que la deliciosa lengua del peliblanco recorriera por completo su boca, los sentimientos encontrados en ese momento no permitían que pensase con claridad.

Lo logró.

El joven cazador tiró lejos el pequeño abrigo de Sayori, con una avidez implacable empezó a desabrochar la camisa, botón a botón, sin despegar sus labios de los de ella. Su piel blanca, brillante por la luz de la luna llena que entraba por los grandes ventanales de la mansión Cross, hacían de ella un espectáculo completo.

Él estaba tan sediento, de ella y de todo lo que existiese a su alrededor. Literalmente hablando.

Logró arrebatarle la camisa también, y se levantó un poco, sólo para admirar el hermoso cuerpo que poseía debajo de él. Y sonrió triunfante, no sabía cómo diablos había llegado a esa situación, pero logró calmarse y volver a besarla, besar su cuello mientras se desmadejaba de placer por sentir su sangre tibia palpitante a cada beso. Y ella lo ponía a mil, ni decirlo, escucharla respirar tan fuerte hacía que recordara las veces en que ella le saludaba cálidamente en las mañanas, cuando acompañaba a Yuuki, cuando le sonreía con una suavidad parecida a la del algodón.

El hombre, quien ya tenía por lo menos dos botones de su camisa desabrochados se abrazó a ella para intentar recuperar el aliento, resistirse a tan suculento banquete no era una cuestión fácil. Pero continuó, besó su estómago hasta llegar a su ombligo, y se sorprendió a sí mismo llegando al botón del apretado pantalón negro que ella usaba ese día.

-Zero...-él la miró, ella estaba sonrojada, perfecta, con el cabello despeinado, los pechos en un continuo vaivén provocado por lo agitado de su respirar.

Él le volvió a sonreír, mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, y se terminó de desabrochar la camisa, su piel blanca perfecta, la marca de su cuello entonces pareció más hermosa ante los ojos de la joven mujer. Estar así, en esa situación, en una habitación que ni si quiera era de ellos pareció ser mucho más excitante para ambos.

Pero no quedó convencido.

Dios, pensaba Sayori con fuerza, no podía seguir pero sí quería hacerlo, ¿Y quién se resistiría a tal adonis que tenía encima de ella?.

Y la desabrochó, juguetonamente, que era raramente una faceta de él que no conocía. Sayori miraba el techo con la mirada perdida, lo que hacía que él se sintiera más satisfecho consigo mismo.

Gateó de nuevo sobre ella, movimientos lentos mientras le deslizaba el pantalón sobre las piernas de ella, ella ya sabía lo que le esperaba, y estaba ansiosa de alguna forma por continuar lo más rápido posible, y no seguir al paso lento y sutil que él llevaba hasta en el sexo.

Él miró hacia abajo, mientras gruñía por su excitación latente, las torneadas piernas de ella le parecieron demasiado sexies para ser de ella, es que, precisamente tanta dulzura le había desatado la pasión que se estaba desbordando en la cama del mismísimo director Cross. Luego vio esas bragas, como esperaba, eran femeninas y delicadas, pero sobraban en ese momento.

-Espero...-susurró él roncamente cerca al oído de Wakaba-...que puedas resistir esto un poco más.

Ella se doblegó mientras apretaba los puños encerrando las sábanas blancas bajo ella. Esa maldita voz de Kiryuu le había llegado al alma.

Y no era por mucho, su reto, ese divertido reto que esperaba de él, comenzó. La blanca mano de él se deslizó con suficiencia por su abdomen mientras él seguía sobre ella y le robaba más besos -de los que se había vuelto obseso-. Seguía recorriendo con demasiada tortuosidad, hasta llegar a _esa área tan bien sensible y delicada de toda mujer_ que hizo que a ella se le llenara de burbujas la cabeza. Y simplemente perdió, Zero la hizo gemir, de esa forma tímida que tenía por manera de hacerlo ella, pero que hacía justicia de cuánto le estaba gustando.

-No...-alcanzó a decir ella mientras doblaba su cabeza hacia arriba, llamando la atención del joven vampiro.

-¿No?-él no frenó, para nada que lo hizo, es más, sus dedos se volvieron más traviesos mientras buscaban llegar a alguna parte de por ahí.

Sayori volvió a negarse, pero él continuaba con su ardua labor mientras que a ella se le iba la mirada y se le perdían las excusas en la garganta del peliblanco.

Ella empezó a gemir con más fuerza, él lo supo por que se sintió como una descarga de grititos mientras la besaba.

_Y luego se calló._

Él, obviamente sabía lo que había pasado, se separó de ella mientras la miraba, su cara estaba ladeada y su respiración demasiado descontrolada. Y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, y otro en la frente, y regresó de nuevo a su boca.

Zero buscó con desesperación el broche de su sujetador, quitándoselo con maestría mientras le besaba el cuello. Bajando hasta su clavícula, y después, mirando, algunas veces con cobardía, los pechos de Sayori. Los estrujó con algo de curiosidad, para ver qué reacción había después de hacerlo, después de darle un beso, o de casi devorárselos igual que a los labios de los que tanto se había vuelto adicto.

Él la miró, y le sonrió juguetonamente de nuevo, le estaba gustando demasiado ese jueguito que tenía con ella, tal vez podrían repetirlo de vez en cuando, en los lugares donde más conveniente le parecieran a él. Ella le devolvió la mirada, entre indignada y afanada, él lo captó, pero sus dedos deslizaron su propio pantalón con lentitud, ella no quería maldecir, pero lo hacía en su mente como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Las torneadas piernas de él se mostraron, y sólo ese _trozo_ de tela cubriendo su hombría, realmente el chico sentía que, literal, su corazón estaba ahí.

Sus pies tocaron el piso, y arrastró a la chica hacia el borde de la cama, tenía el mejor panorama de toda su vida, ella aún guardaba el pudor que tanto lo excitaba y que le estaba exaltando todo. Su figura curvi-línea, su leve languidez y su piel pálida con ese toque dorado que le había parecido precioso desde que la conoció, su cabello miel despeinado, sus grandes ojos marrones mirando hacia abajo, sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho intentando esconder lo que él ya parecía conocer de memoria. Su abdomen con ese temple que le había fascinado a él, definitivamente, _parecía que le estaba haciendo el amor_ y no que era una locura de una noche.

-Zero-kun...-susurró ella mientras le buscaba la mirada violeta a él, él le devolvió la mirada, también estaba perdida por la ansiedad de lo que iba a pasar en ese momento, ya no quedaba nada, de hecho.

-Juguemos otra vez...-susurró él mientras se agachaba sobre ella y le besaba.

* * *

**Continuará.**


End file.
